Bad News Again!
by Neko Saiyuu
Summary: It's been two years since Sora has been back home and things are finally normal again, until Leon and Cloud show up.
1. Bad News Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…and if I did….there would be Yaoi…lots of Yaoi……and I would have Riku and Cloud to myself.

Rated: M for later use

Bad News Again…

Sora sighed. He was glad to be back on Destiny Island, but there was nothing to do. The poor boy went from saving the world to a normal boy once again. He walked over to a picnic table out side of the school and laid his books down. It made a loud "thunk" as it hit, causing him to jump.

"_Nice Sora…there's nothing to worry about…I need to really get a hold of myself."_ He said to himself.

Since he'd returned, he'd been jumpy and scared to go through the darkness alone. That was only 2 years ago since he's he felt so afraid. King Mickey had taking his traveling buddies back to their world by darkness. He was glad that Mickey could control the darkness better then Riku had or his friends would have never make it back home. Sora laid his head down on the books and took another deep sigh. He missed Goofy, Donald, the King, Cloud, Leon, and everyone else. He loved all his friends but when it came down to Leon and Cloud it seemed that bad news always followed. But Sora couldn't complain; he still loved them. He was glad to be back home with Kairi and Riku… well, mostly Riku. He found out that Riku was his light that day they were alone in the darkness. Riku told him that he didn't mind if he was in the darkness as long as Sora was there with him. That made his heart go out to Riku and soon a light came and they were back at Destiny Island. It seemed odd when all this time he had though Kairi was his light.

Sora also knew he had feelings for the older boy, but it was only one sided. Riku was with Kairi and very happily so, at that. He didn't want to mess their relationship up. Their relationship started out to be a "Friendly Date", but soon changed when Kairi confessed her love for him, and he soon did the same. As long as Riku was happy Sora was glad to go through the pain. It did hurt a lot to see them together. He stretched and soon saw the couple had been walking his way. He frowned and then put his grin back on his face.

"Sora!!" Kairi waved at him. Sora waved back.

"Hi." Riku laughed. "For a moment there I thought I saw you sad…but I guess you're always happy huh?" Sora nodded.

"Yep! Always happy!" He stood up. "But I was just thinking of the past…" Kairi giggled.

"Silly you don't need to think about the past, think about the future!" Sora laughed.

"I guess you're right. Hey guys I got to go." He picked up his books and ran to get way from the couple. He turned back and waved good bye to his friends. He didn't stop until her ran into someone. His books went flying and he fell back onto his butt.

"Ow… sorry!" Sora's eyes were closed from thinking of the pain.

"Same Sora as always…clumsy and not paying attention." Sora's eyes went wide from the voice.

"Leon…" He whispered, confusion lacing his tone.

Leon held out his hand. Sora just stared at it.

"Well kid…are you going to take my hand or just sit there?" Sora smiled and took his hand.

"OH My God…LEON!" He hugged him and Leon just stood there. Cloud was leaning ageist the school gates.

"I'm glad we have a warm welcoming." Sora couldn't believe it. It was Cloud's voice.

"CLOUD!" He let go of Leon and ran to Cloud and hugged him. Cloud showed a little emotion and patted the boy's back.

"Glad to see you too." He had a soft chuckled. Sora's eyes had tears in them.

"Why…how…." Cloud's small smile left his face, Leon coughed.

"We have some bad news…" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Bad News Again…?"


	2. It's Ok To Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…I wish I did…So I can have Riku and sell him to fan girls.

It's ok to Cry.

Riku was still holding Kairi's hand when he saw Sora hugging a tall man dressed in black. He looked over to Sora's other side and saw another man that had a scar on his face, oddly enough it seem like the two older men could some how be Sora's fathers.

Kairi gasped. "Riku…who are those people?"

Riku smiled. "Sora's old friends it seems."

Kairi giggled. "Yay! We get to meet them finally." Riku just nodded. Since Sora has been back that was all he could ever talk about. It hurt him deeply thinking that his crush wanted to be with his "New" friends more then with Riku, but maybe it was his fault for not telling Sora how bad it hurt and how bad he really loved him. Yes it's true he's with Kairi but his real feelings were for the younger boy. He had gone on the "Friendly Dates" with Kairi to make Sora jealous but instead pushed Sora away and ended up hurting Kairi. When Kairi told him that she loved him he told her that he never loved her. That killed him a little in the inside to see Kairi cry after all that she's done for him. When he told her the reason she put a small smile on and said,

"Don't worry Riku…I'll help…maybe us being together is getting to him already?" Riku hoped the girl was right. She did forgive him but he never understood why. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his arms.

"Come on silly! Let's meet them." Riku laughed.

"Sure." When they got over there Riku could hear Sora say,

"Bad news again?!" Leon sighed. "Yes. We have just learned that there is a Keyblade War going on." Riku and Kairi both tensed. Sora however shivered at the thought.

Cloud looked over to the silver haired boy. "Sora…do you know these people by any chance?"

Riku glared at the man. "I'm Riku…Sora's friend." Sora had looked to the older boy just realizing he was there.

"Oh sorry. Leon, Cloud this is Riku and Kairi my best friends." Cloud and Leon nodded.

"So we finally get to meet you." Leon had said looking their way.

Kairi giggled. "And the same for us. Sora had missed you guys...and wouldn't stop talking about you."

Riku soon spoke up. "So why are you here anyways…?" He didn't mean to sound bitter but seeing Sora happy with his new friends opened up an old wound. Leon raised his left eye brow and Cloud gave a look to his fellow companion. Sora just stared at Riku.

"Riku are you ok?" Riku sighed and nodded.

"Sorry…I guess I just over heard a little…" He had mumbled the words. Cloud finally stop leaning ageist the school gates. Cloud didn't like what he was about say.

"But what you heard was true and Sora's life is depending on it." Kairi gasped as well as Sora.

Sora looked so pale. "What do you mean…?"

Leon shook his head. "We'll tell you later." He handed the boy a piece of paper with an address on it. "Meet us at 8:00 o'clock got it?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah got it." Cloud and Leon walked away.

Riku shook his head. "That was harsh." Kairi let go of Riku's hand and hugged her friend. "Oh Sora! I hope they have better news for tonight."

Sora put a smile on and sighed. "Knowing them…that's too much to ask for." Riku crossed his arms. "I don't care what you say Sora I am going with you…I myself use to own a Keyblade so I should know about this War."

Kairi nodded. "I'm going too. Besides, you need us right now." Sora laughed.

"Thanks guys." Later on Sora, Riku and Kairi were at the hotel that Leon had written on the paper. It was small and seemed run down. Riku looked over to Sora as he stood at the door. Riku walked over and knocked for Sora who had jumped at the sound. Kairi put her arms around her friend. Leon answered the door. "Well what are you waiting for? Come in."

Riku looked around the hotel and noticed that there wasn't that much stuff in it. The only things that were in the small room was two suitcases. Sora had sat down on the bed. "Leon tell me everything you know."

Cloud had walked into the room and gave the three bottles water. Leon sat in a small chair as well as Cloud.

"We didn't learn this until Mickey was back at the Castle. He sent us a message letting us know that there were still heartless and nobodies among them. I had to talk Cid into teaching me how to drive a Gummie ship…that was really hard to do."

Sora laughed. "Yeah I was surprised that Cid let me drive it after I crashed it." Cloud chuckled. "He was rather pissed."

Riku felt a little pain in his heart. "I know you guys want to catch up but get back to the heartless."

Leon took in a deep breath. "Well it seems that anyone can have a Keyblade now…" Sora looked puzzled. "How?"

Leon shrugged. "That's what we're trying to find out."

Sora shook his head. "All that work for nothing…all the pain and suffering just so more can happen?"

Kairi held Sora's hand and whispered, "What do you mean about Sora's life?" Riku tensed hearing those words but agreed with her. "She's right…we have a right to know."

Cloud took over the conversation. "King Mickey had heard that if the original Keyblade Master dies by a Keyblade then the rest will vanish and there will be no more Keyblades."

Sora shook his head. "Not true…I took my life with my own Keyblade and as you see now it didn't stop this war."

Cloud nodded. "That might be true, but you're here now and so is your Keyblade." Riku wanted to yell at the two men for saying something like that.

Sora gulped and spoke up. "So if I were to die again…I need to stay dead."

Leon sighed. "And we will have to kill your heartless. But Sora…we are here to find another way."

Cloud ran his fingers threw his hair. "We don't want you to die…you grew on us." Sora put a fake smile on. "Thanks…" Sora stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He grinned. "Maybe I'll go for a run."

Kairi laughed. "You run?" Cloud and Leon also gave him a questioning look. Cloud sighed. "Are you sure you want to be by yourself."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, of course." He waved good-bye and ran out. Kairi looked at Riku. "I think it would be best you go after him…look out for him, okay?" Riku nodded and ran to the pier that had small boats to go after Sora; he knew where the younger boy had gone. He was right when he saw Sora on the small little island that had the side ways tree where all three of them love to sit at. Sora was there holding his knees looking out to the sea. Riku walked over to the boy. "Sora…?" Sora didn't even turn to look at him. "Riku do you remember that day that all three of us wanted to explore the world together?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah…that was the night the darkness came."

Sora didn't say anything. The boys sat there in silence. Riku soon had his arms and pulled Sora close to him. "Sora…It's ok to cry." And with that Sora started to cry.


End file.
